Yashiro's Misunderstanding
by flyingtoupee2012
Summary: Yashiro gets a suspicious phone call


Yashiro Yukihito lay in his bed his covers pulled up to his chin, he was exhausted and looking forward to a good nights sleep. His eyes we're just closing when he heard his phone ring.

Sighing in irritation he reached over slipping his gloves on before picking up his phone off of the bed side table.

'Hello' Yashiro groaned out tiredly. 'Hello?' He repeated when their was no answer.

'Hello!' He finally yelled into the phone, he pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the caller id, it was Ren. But why was Ren calling him so late, and why wasn't he replying.

Yashiro started to panick, thinking of all the things that could have happened. Ren could of gotten hurt or died! Or worse rejected by Kyoko, which was bound to leave the actor in a catatonic state.

Yashiro was about to get up to go check on his charge, when he caught sight of the time, it was already past midnight and he had a busy schedule tomorrow.

'Oh, well.' He mumbled, settling himself back into his bed. 'Whatever it is, it can wait till tomorrow.'

But just as Yashiro started to drift off into a blissfull sleep, his phone began to ring...again.

He grabbed his gloves angerily, and quickly slipped them back onto his hands, before picking up his phone.

'Hello.' But once again there was no answer. 'Ren this isn't funny.' He snapped.

He was about to hang up, when he heard a voice through the reciever.

'That was great.' A male voice spoke up, but Yashiro could tell it definetly wasn't Ren's.

'Yeah, we should do it again sometime.' Now that was Ren's voice. 'But now i'm all sweaty.'

WHAT? Yashiro yelled inwardly, gripping his phone tighter. It couldn't be, Ren wasn't...

'I know, but that's what happens when you do a hard work out.'

OH MY GOSH, HE IS! Yashiro shook his head. No wait, they were just working out, at the gym...yes that's it...it has to be...but why would they be at the gym so late at night...

'I suppose.' Ren replied.

'I love you!' The other male spoke up suddenly, sounding excited, really excited.

Yashiro blanched.

'Yeah i know D...' Suddenly the phone went dead.

Yashiro started to panic, what was he supposed to do, how was he supposed to tell the president.

Morning came all to quickly, and Yashiro didn't get one ounce of sleep. He was up and waiting outside long before Ren called to tell him that he was on his way.

Yashiro was just about to call Ren to ask where he was when he spotted his car coming down the street. He stepped out onto the curb just as someone walked past him bumping into his shoulder and causing his phone to slip out of his hand.

'Excuse me.' The stranger nodded to him, before continuing down the street.

Yashiro was just about to pick up his phone when Ren pulled up in front of him.

'Good morning Yashiro.' Ren called out his window.

Yashiro nodded in reply, forgetting all about his cell phone lying in the street. He opened the door and climbed into the car.

'Good morning.' He replied, usually he would start explaining Ren's schedule for the day, but the event's of last night were leaving him scatter brained.

'Did you sleep well?'

It took all of Yashiro's will power to stop him from reaching over and strangling Ren.

'No.' He snapped.

Ren looked at him strangly, it was rare that Yashiro was in a bad mood.

'I kept getting phone calls.'

'Really? From who?'

'You.'

Ren looked surprised. 'I didn't call you last night.'

'You butt dialed me.' Yashiro grumbled. 'How could you do this to me Ren.'

'Sorry?' Ren raised his eyebrow at Yashiro quizzically. He was really worked up about this. 'It was an accident.'

'Not that, how could you be gay, do you know how much harder that makes my life.'

'W-what?' Ren stuttered. 'I'm not gay.'

'Oh please, I heard everything.'

'Heard what?'

'You and your "friend" were "excersing".' Yashiro explained, using air quotes to emphasize his sarcasm .

'Yashiro.' Ren smiled brightly. 'We were excersing.'

'Nobody excersises after midnight.' he rolled his eyes. 'how dumb do you think i am?'

'At the moment? Pretty dumb.'

Yashiro shot him an evil look.

'It's all a misunderstanding.' Ren sighed, unsure of what he was about to say next. 'My dad came to visit, that's what you heard.'

'You and your dad?'

'Yes.' Ren replied, happy that Yashiro would finally stop with the wild accusations.

'That's disgusting and i'm pretty sure it's illegal.'

'What? NO!' Ren protested loudly. 'We went to the gym together, i'm love with Kyoko you moron.'

'Oh...' Yashiro muttered. Suddenly embarresed and to tired to realize that Ren had finally admitted to being in love with Kyoko. 'Sorry...i just thought, nevermind'

'Please let's never talk about this again.'

Yashiro just nodded.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before realization dawned on Yashiro.

'YOU RAN OVER MY PHONE.'


End file.
